


Taming The Bride

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the extended smut scene I've always wanted to write after the cross-dressing hijinks in the <i>Thrymskvida</i>. And I finally did, after almost a year of letting it flourish in my head. (It flourished a bit more than I expected but hopefully you'll enjoy the outcome.)</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to fellow author/smutelier <b>plastic cello</b>, tumblr kinkmate <b>whispers-between-worlds<b></b></b> and friend in need <b>Noora</b> aka Umakoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



* * *

They turned slowly on the spot to absorb the ruin they had wreaked in the towering halls of Jötunheimr. The carnage was regrettable, in hindsight, but unavoidable in the end. When the giants had fallen upon them with a brutality the most barbaric berserker would gape at, the two brothers had had no choice but to wield their weapons with similar force. The mighty Mjolnir sang with fury as it landed in skull after Jötun skull; while the god of mischief shot endless streams of vicious magic all around. His fingertips still smouldered from the sorcery.

They were dead now, the mighty foes they’d feasted with not half an hour ago. It was so silent that a drip-drip echoed in the cavernous space: the last blood droplets falling from the head of the uru-silver hammer.

“That gown turned out to be a good idea after all.” Loki could not help a smirk. “And white does bring out the gold in your tresses, milady.”

He reached out to flick the golden mane, but was stopped mid-air by Thor’s grip. “Enough of your jibes, my trickster brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh, fine then. I see I have hurt the lady’s delicate feelings.” He tried to shrug off the steely fingers. “Now free me.”

But Thor appeared to have no intention of doing that. Instead he grabbed the other wrist and used Mjolnir’s strap to bind Loki’s hands behind his back. Ignoring the latter’s increasingly stinging retorts in response to this affront, he tore off the corset he’d been wearing to force his masculine bulk into a more womanly waist. “Ahh… that feels good.” Tearing off Loki’s own malachite-green dress carelessly, he wrapped the garment around the fair length of torso. The corset took much more readily to the silver-tongued one’s slender form.

Loki’s string of insults stopped short as he turned incredulous. “What are you doing?”

“What – you do not like it? I had assumed you were into this sort of thing, brother, considering how whole-heartedly you embraced this charade.” He pulled the strings tight; Loki gasped. “And thank you for the detailed lesson on feminine garb. Am I fastening these things right?” The question was punctuated by another tug. Tighter and tighter the whalebone squeezed him, until he lacked the air to struggle against his bonds.

“Thor,” he gasped, “you could at least wait till we’re in the safety of our chambers to carry out your perverted games.”

“But my love, the battle-lust is still hot in my veins. Would you rather enjoy me when I’ve cooled and my passions are half-hearted?”

“I’m not sure I’d enjoy any – “ Loki’s words were cut off by a long, rough, burning kiss that filled him with a satisfaction he couldn’t deny. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to receive his brother’s intrepid tongue, feeling his nipples harden against the constricting corset.

Then Thor’s hands, like his lips, grew far too presumptuous on Loki’s body. The oaf should know his limits, or be taught them. The trickster bit down on Thor’s tongue – hard.

The storm-bringer roared. Then he glared at Loki with deadly blue eyes, spitting blood onto the cold ground.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t need a lesson in keeping your wandering hands away…before they’ve had permission to wander,” Loki said coolly.

“I think,” Thor replied, “it is you who needs a lesson, mischief-maker. In stilling your precious tongue.”

With a flick of his hunting knife, he sliced off the clingy lace undergarment covering his step-brother’s modesty. Loki’s protest was stifled as the destroyed garment filled his mouth. Thor’s fingers pushed the wadded fabric in deep enough so that it couldn’t easily be regurgitated.

Then, as a finishing touch, he picked the discarded bride’s veil lying some feet away and fastened it on the ebony head.

“Now that you’re so prettily dressed, and demurely silent besides, perhaps I can pleasure _my lady_ in peace.” Thor nuzzled the milk-white neck.

_“Nnnnfff.”_

Almost tenderly he spread Loki’s stockinged legs and pushed them up to fully expose the crevice he sought. “You wouldn’t happen to have brought any lubricant, would you?”

The cold green eyes stared at some distant point over his shoulder. Evidently he would not be graced with an answer. “You’re lucky I’m making this easier for you,” he added teasingly. The most disdainful of muffled grunts followed this.

He managed to find a small slab of butter that had not been ruined by the skirmish, and slicked up his captive’s hole with it. Despite himself, Loki shuddered; the familiar touch was every bit as tantalizing as the hundred other times they had lain together. Suddenly he burned to arch and offer himself up like a common trollop. Already his cock was hardening.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He inserted one oiled finger and elicited a sharp cry that was quickly bit back. Loki’s humiliation burned high and red on his cheekbones, his neck. Thor kissed one burning cheek. He inserted two fingers; then three. Even with Loki’s efforts at restraint, the quick ragged breaths were plain against his skin. He sensed a mounting desperation in the tautness of the limbs that would be trembling and writhing under a lesser will.

It was a desperation he badly wanted to tease to its limits. He withdrew his fingers while at the same time licking the underside of Loki’s cock. This, of course, stimulated the latter to a maddening point. A series of stifled utterances escaped the gag. It could have been a plea – a flag of surrender. It could have been an order _(fuck me already you oaf)_. Letting his mind toy with possibilities, Thor slid his brother’s entire length into his mouth.

The resulting cry was a long, low, melting sound that made Thor groan with lust. The rage and humiliation on Loki’s face had turned to raw longing – raw, undistilled need. His flesh burned for Thor’s. He wanted to be devoured, enveloped, crushed. All he could do was rock faster and harder against his brother’s lips till Thor had to lock his hips in place as he sucked. In almost no time at all, Loki’s seed gushed in an urgent spurt down his throat. He swallowed most of it, spat the remainder out and licked his lips with a cat-like smile.

“Why, I remember you having more stamina than that.” The baleful stare thrown his way was dim, half-hearted. There was more yet to be done.

Rubbing some of his brother’s seed over his own cock, Thor parted the other’s legs again, cradled the slender hips, and drove himself right in.

Loki’s entire body stiffened while simultaneously opening up, welcoming him. The quick ragged breaths began anew. Thor pounded on mercilessly into the willing flesh. Then, just as mercilessly, he withdrew.

“Nnnnff…nnnff. _Mmmfh._ ”

“Have you learnt your lesson?”

No reply; half-mast eyes were glazed with desperate want.

“I said – ” he cupped the other’s chin and lifted it so their eyes met – “have you learnt your lesson, my cock-craving one?”

He pulled out the sodden lace garment. When still there was no answer, he brushed Loki’s hole with his cock, just enough to send a jolt through the latter, whose shoulders were now trembling unreservedly.

“Answer me.”

In reply, Loki spat in his face.

A brief rush of wrath rose in Thor; but it quickly abated, and his lust returned as he licked the salty streak off the corner of his mouth where it had landed. “Yet to learn how to put your mouth to proper use, I see.” He got to his feet and lifted Loki’s head till it was level with his crotch.

“I pleasured you well, Loki. Fair is fair. Now open your mouth.”

The sneer that greeted this said plainly: _Make me._

“Very well.” The thunderer ran a gentle fingertip down his brother’s face, leisurely tracing the fine cheekbone and neck, before landing on the clavicle. He began to stroke softly, steadily.

Loki gave a start. “You are not thick as you look, it seems,” he breathed through gritted teeth.

Thor smiled. “A hundred years of lying with someone will teach you things.” He continued rubbing the delicate hollow that was one of Loki’s ‘secret spots’ until finally the latter gave a shuddering moan.

He gripped Loki’s chin so that the stubborn lips remained parted and pushed himself in. A cut-off cry of protest was drowned out by the hard length of flesh and muscle filling his mouth and throat. Despite the clear show of reluctance, Thor felt a subtle push-and-pull, sucking sensation. Decades of pleasuring him in such a manner – each time- with increasing skill – was coming into play.

Loki’s eyes teared involuntarily at being gagged by his brother’s large cock. It was getting hard to breathe. Yet, against his intention, his tongue was snaking out to lick the place where he knew Thor was most sensitive. A sharp groan from the bigger man told him he was doing a flawless job.

Then the hand gripping his neck, his hair, grew merciless. Soon his mouth was being as relentlessly fucked as his other orifice would shortly be. His short high gasps signalling a lack of air did nothing to ease the ordeal. All he could do was stop fighting and allow himself to be used (while loathing the quiet, shameful thrill creeping up his spine).

Thick silken stings of come shot down his throat quickly enough. He swallowed it without needing to be told. “Such a good boy,” Thor murmured, caressing his cheeks. He thrust his hips forward a few more times before pulling out.

Exhausted and breathless, Loki was left bowed over and coughing softly. He hardly realised Thor shifting his position until his back was pressed to the ground and his legs hooked over his captor’s broad shoulders.

“And now,” Thor said with a loving smile, “you get what you’ve all but begged for. My cock-craving brother.”

Then Thor proceeded to fuck Loki every bit as thoroughly as he had anticipated – if not more. Both abandoned all pretence at dignity or control; they rutted like beasts to the edge of climax. With his thighs raised so, he was in the perfect position for Thor to penetrate him fully. Loki felt his head burst as his cry shook the earth and his come, slick and silvery, hit Thor in the chest with its force.

Everything was silent for a long moment; silent, and perfect.

When he next regained his senses, Thor had transported them home with Mjolnir and was carrying him into his chambers.

“Does this finery please my new bride?” Thor whispered while nuzzling his ear. He rolled his eyes. The bridal veil he discarded; strong fingers stopped him when he began undoing the corset.

“Allow me. Please.”

And so he lay back and let Thor free his flesh from the whalebone, slowly, sensually. He stopped his ‘groom’ only when a hand reached for his cock.

“Oh now,” he said huskily, “I think you’ve had quite enough playtime for today. Back to bed with you.” He turned away curtly.

“And what about your wifely duties?” the storm-wielder teased. “Or shall I be forced to punish you for your impertinence?”

Loki snorted in response.

 

~

 

In the hallway leading to the private chambers, all was quiet save the awkward sound of someone with big feet trying to tiptoe.

Young Balder had just achieved new heights of transgression. He had graduated from sneaking extra helpings of pie to stealing the apples from which they were made. And blind old Idunn had never noticed a thing…

Feeling his innocence quite satisfactorily tarnished, he made his way down the corridor with his prize – when a burst of sounds quite new to his ears tarnished it even further.

“Does this please you, then?”

_Smack._

“Thor – unnnff…”

 _Smack._ “You need a firm hand.” _Smack._ “And you will be dealt one as often as I see fit.” _Smack!_

“Ahh…”

Balder froze. His eyes widened as if they’d decided to give up blinking permanently.

“It shall be my responsibility – ” SMACK. “– to ensure you receive – ” SMACK. “the discipline you need.” _SMACK! SMACK!_

“Mmm…I… _ohhh,_ Freyja’s tits!”

A series of rather louder spanks followed this utterance. “Tsk. What language, dear pet. Can you see how badly you need this, my unruly wife?”

The spanks were interspersed with increasingly wordless moans that grew louder and louder, until finally Loki (for it was terribly and undeniably Loki he heard) lapsed into mewling, pillow-muffled sighs.

“That’s much better.” The spanking had come to a halt. “Do you see how easy it is to be silent, accommodating?”

“Y…yes.”

“Will you accommodate me now?”

But Balder was not intent on lingering to hear the outcome. Already his pants were tight with that unmistakable feeling of… He covered his shame with the package of apples and scurried down the corridor. Such thoughts regarding his uncle Loki! Those thoughts would haunt him for a many a night after that.

A good while later Thor and Loki lay completely sated, gazing sleepily at the enchanted stars on the bedroom ceiling.

“Did I hear someone at the door earlier?” Thor murmured.

“Oh, you mean Balder?”

“He – he heard everything?”

“Oh lie back down, Thor. He’s a big boy.”

Thor wanted to argue the point. But Loki’s mischief was apparently infecting him; a broad smirk stretched his lips instead. He turned to see an identical smile on his loved one’s face, and suddenly felt carelessly, inexpressibly happy.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A summary of the original Thrymskvida: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%9Erymskvi%C3%B0a


End file.
